injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight
The Arkham Knight is an unusual character; his base stats are very high and he has the highest damage basic attack combos in the game, but he lacks explosive gimmicks other than that his s2 can do relatively low Area Effect damage. Currently, he can only be obtained in the Arkham Pack. Strategy His heavy basic combo is fully ranged. It can always hit targets who are not in melee distance. While it is not possible to keep shooting to keep them away as you will move up to your target after one combo, this is very good for after being knocked back and getting some free hits in retaliation, and also makes him almost impossible to chain basic comboes against with knock-back combo characters. Also, to utilize his passive to the best way possible, equipping him with power generation gears and/or CRIT on sp2 so be can constantly keep using his sp2 and deals immense damage to the enemy's team. The drone's damage is part of his special 2, and will apply on special 2 effects such as power drain and crit from gear. In the case of crit, the Area Effect damage will also deal similarly increased damage. Despite his passive describing "Achieving 180%" on his sp2, it is impossible to do so since his specials is a "Target"-type of special, thus the only way to use his passive is reaching 200% on it. Additionally, it has a large 200% area, larger than Deathstroke/Arkham Origins' s1. Gear Equipping him with the Gauntlets of Azrael and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is very beneficial, since he has a 3-hit combo ender, thus healing and power draining for more. While the evolved unblockable chance of his gear is a low compared to most, it is compensated by the large amounts of hits on his basic combo (more hits equals more chance to break block and allow the remaining hits to be unblocked) its other two effects are perfect for such a basic-heavy character - both his full light and heavy comboes do 66.7% more damage than characters with the same damage stat but ordinary basic comboes (e.g. Bane/Arkham Origins). For a strongly offensive build, it is entirely possible to use two more basic damage/crit chance gear on him for immense basic attack damage dealt with every combo. IMG 1852.png|If Gotham Knight reaches 200%, his drone will appear. Abilities Here are The Arkham Knight's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are The Arkham Knight's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *The Arkham Knight is the third mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid and Static. **He is also the first to have a different aura color upon using his Super Move. He has a blue aura while Darkseid and Static has gold. *He is the second character to lack a "Prime" version as he does not exist in the Injustice universe. His card is labeled "Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight". The same applies for the original version of Scorpion, known as Mortal Kombat Scorpion. However, he is the first mobile-exclusive character to not be a prime card. *One of his support cards, Red Hood, refers to his identity as Red Hood, in which he was resurrected after death by the Joker (in A Death in the Family), and taken up the Joker's old identity of the Red Hood as a way to "retaliate" against Bruce (Batman) for letting the Joker live after all these years. *His real name is Jason Todd, as is revealed near the end of the game Arkham Knight. *The name of his Super Move is likely a reference to his first lines upon revealing his identity in Batman: Arkham Knight: "What's the matter? Lost for words?" *Upon using his Super Move, Jason will call upon a helicopter to target his opponents with missiles. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Arkham Characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Area-Effect Specials Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Multi-hits Special 2